A Raven's Fire
by Midnight-Music7103
Summary: Allure is a kittypet turned clan cat. Her loyalties questioned by all the cats. But when a new prophecy arives from StarClan along with a new evil, will she beable to prove her love to the clan? Rated K for violent scenes.


**I do not own Warriors! Only the characters in this that aren't in the books!**

* * *

I looked out the window of my Twolegs nest, my black tail was flicking with curiosity. The cats out in the woods were yowling, just like they did every evening.

"Allure, You're still at the window?" a grey tabby came over and started bathing herself.

" Its just the wild cats Rose. Their fascinating!" I replied. The cat just shook her head.

"It's nothing glamorous. All they do is fight, and starve!" she mewed. We dropped the subject. Our twoleg came and gave us the same old dry tasteless food. I didnt eat it, I snuck out the small opening, and leapt over the fence.

I crept through the woods. I came to a big stone ravine. A small, but still bigger than me, red tom was walking towards me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my territory?" he said. My ears went back and my tail drooped.

"My name is Allure sir!" I mewed, " I wanted to join the clan!" The red tom softened a little.

"Follow me, LavenderStar will want to meet you." I followed him into the camp, and he showed me around. We came to a large rock in the middle, and a cave inside.

"LavenderStar, we have a Kittypet who wants to join the clan." The tom said.

"Let them in Foxpaw." A soft voice called from inside.

"Good luck Allure, may StarClan help you." Foxpaw mewed.

I walked in sheepishly, a silver she-cat was sitting on a bed of moss, her coat had a purple sheen, "Come sit down young one. Tell me, why do want to join my clan?" She said.

I shifted uncomfortably on my paws a couple times before I sat down, "I live in my Twolegs nest with my adopted mother. Its the same thing everyday, there's nothing new. I want a new life, where nothing is predictable. I would protect the clan with my life. Please Miss. LavenderStar, let me join." I pleaded. LavenderStar was smirking. Her expression was calm and collected.

"Be here at SunHigh today with fresh kill. I will permit your mentor to take you to see your mother five times a moon. Now go, say your goodbyes. Take off the collar." She said. I ran out of the camp with a spring in my step.

I ran through the door of the nest, and skidded to a halt in front of Rose, "Where Have you been!?" She yowled. My tail drooped and my ears flattened.

"Out in the woods… I might have, maybe, joined a clan…" I murmured

"YOU WHAT?!" She screamed, she calmed down after a few moments, "Ok, I'm ok, whoo… When do you have to go back?"

"As soon as possible, I wanted to come back to say goodbye. I'll visit you though. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I mewed as i rubbed against her chest. We talked for a few minutes before she took off my collar.

"I'm going to keep this in case you want to come back. Now go. You have a clan to defend. Just don't forget to remember me." Rose mewed. I ran out of the nest and into the woods. I felt as free as a bird. The wind went through my short fur and in my ears. My tail was just above the ground.

I went through the gorse tunnel and into the center of the camp. LavenderStar was sitting outside her den sunning in the rays of sunlight. I crept up to her with respect.

She looked up and purred, "Your back. You have guts kit. How old are you?" The silver cat asked.

"Six moons. May I go out and hunt? I forgot to. I got caught up in running here." She nodded and I padded into the woods. I came back after the stars rose in the sky and the sun was almost at its peak. I uncovered everything I caught. A mouse, two voles, and a bluejay.

I put the fresh kill in the pile and met LavenderStar atop the rock.

She let out a yowl, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey to come to the clan meeting." LavenderStar called. A Large group of cats came forth.

"This young cat came into the forest today looking for a new life outside her kitty pet life. She is six moons and I am welcoming her into the clan." She turned to me, "Allure, you are ready to become an apprentice of ThunderClan. You will be taught everything you need to know to be a warrior and protect this clan with your life. From now on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw." Half of the clan cheered my new name. Mostly the she-cats.

"I am ready to take on a new apprentice. I will teach her everything I have been taught by a former warrior, GrayLeaf." She put her muzzle on my head and I licked her shoulder in respect.

I was congratulated by a few cats, but most just looked at me funny. The night went by quickly. I dragged my feet into the apprentices den and flopped on my moss bed.

"Ravenpaw! Wake up! We're going on a tour of the territory!" Lavenderstar hissed.

* * *

 **Hey! This is so much fun to write! Should I do a doctor who fanfic too? Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
